Eyes on You
by Fvvn
Summary: Sugawara dan siklus sederhananya. ia mengamati, berinteraksi, lalu bersaing karena satu alasan: Daichi Sawamura. Warning keras : SUGADAI slight KurooDai.


Koushi Sugawara nyaris menutup mata.

Angin di musim semi menghantarkan rasa kantuk secara tiba-tiba.

Koushi Sugawara membuka mata cepat-cepat.

Samar-samar rekam pemandangan Daichi mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya terpampang. Menyerahkan kamus bercetak 'Eigo' sebagai judul. Ada tawa garing yang menyusul—dengan tepukan kedua tangan di depan wajah. Ekspresi keras Daichi tak berubah—meskipun cengiran bersahaja terselip di bibirnya. Ah, meminjam kamus rupanya. Kegiatan yang sederhana.

Koushi Sugawara menutup mata lagi. Tak menampik senyuman simpul yang ia rahasiakan.

Menelungkupkan kedua lengan di atas meja. Merenggangkan kaki jenjangnya yang terlipat sedari bel istirahat bergaung di sepanjang koridor. Hari ini angin bertiup lebih sejuk dari yang Sugawara kira. Membelah wajah kantuknya dengan lembut—seperti telapak tangan sang ibu.

Semester lainnya telah berganti, dan Sugawara merasa senang kelasnya tak berubah.

Masih ada Sawamura Daichi—

Masih ada laki-laki yang sama. Yang akan mengisi hari-harinya untuk semester ke depan.

.

.

.

**Eyes on You**

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

**WARNING : OOC parah, SugaDai (plis, perhatiin baik-baik gue menulis ini dengan inten ****Suga sebagai seme.**** Yang ilfil mending langsung caw oke), AU—brand new plot-lah (karena ini ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan—jadi maaf kalo berkesan tempel nama doang), mereka berdua saling ga kenal**

**Rating T**

**Genre : Romance**

.

.

.

Sugawara tak keberatan dengan posisi duduknya yang ada di belakang. Lagipula ia tak punya kekurangan pada penglihatan—mungkin kelebihan, ya, itu sebabnya setiap kelas Sugawara selalu menggunakan kacamata jika posisi duduknya terlalu dekat dengan papan tulis. Tapi kali ini tidak—persis di barisan paling tengah dan paling belakang, Sugawara berdiam. Kotak kacamatanya tak bergeser dari meja hari itu. Hanya terbuka jika Sugawara ingin membaca buku atau ada sesi mencatat materi penting.

Satu lagi—

Ketika Daichi tidak beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan memilih untuk menyalin catatan disaat yang lainnya berhamburan ke kantin, mencari makan.

Sugawara hapal mati—setiap kelas biologi, Daichi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kelas karena guru mereka paling rajin mencatat. Tidak bisa dinilai dari wajah—karena Daichi yang lebih terlihat seperti anak _outdoor_, nyatanya punya sisi pelajar yang sangat kental. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Merapikan catatan biologinya adalah kegiatan rutin. Sempat-sempatnya pula ia mengulang materi yang baru saja diterangkan, pada teman sebelahnya yang sedang mengunyah telur dadar dengan wajah 'sedikit' keberatan. Kalau belum paham, Daichi takkan menutup buku dan makan siang.

Sugawara kadang merasa senang posisi duduknya selalu 'lebih' belakang daripada Daichi. Tapi disisi lainnya juga ia merasa kesal. Kesal karena jika ada kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk bersebelahan dengan Daichi, Sugawara pasti sudah menjadi orang yang menggantikan posisi si mob-pemakan-telur sebagai pemberi jawaban.

Daichi tipikal yang tak banyak pikiran, dan mudah berbicara dengan siapapun di kelas—meskipun faktanya ia memiliki wajah 'seperti' orang yang sulit dijangkau. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa pada awal semester Daichi kurang menonjol—sebelum orangnya sendiri yang mengelilingi kelas dan mengajak murid-murid bercakap dengannya barang satu-dua kalimat. Lalu membuat mereka semua berpikir 'oh, orang ini rupanya bersahabat'. Sugawara juga pernah disapa sekali-dua kali jika memang ia berpapasan dengan Daichi di depan pintu kelas.

Tapi obrolan mereka tak pernah bisa berjalan lebih. Sugawara tidak tahu kenapa—baginya, Daichi masih menjadi orang yang sulit dihadapi. Seberapapun pandainya Sugawara di kelas, ia tak bisa seenaknya menghampiri Daichi dan menawarkan jasa les singkat kalau Daichi sendiri tak memintanya. Entahlah apakah posisi duduk mereka memengaruhi tingkat keengganan Daichi karena faktanya Daichi tergolong banyak nanya kecuali pada Sugawara yang duduk tiga kursi di belakangnya.

Ya. Bisa dibayangkan laki-laki bermuka garang berkeliling dengan pertanyaan seputar 'penyelesaian integral dan limit atau proses pembentukan urine'—pastinya manis sekali. Kalau Sugawara berada di depannya persis, mungkin ia akan kehabisan kata dan lebih terhisap pada wajah yang menghadapinya saat itu. Oh ayolah, tidak bohong saat pepatah bilang orang yang menarik bisa saja membuat tingkat intelegensi seseorang menurun sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga semester Sugawara hanya menjadi pengamat, dan ia tak keberatan samasekali. Ia tak pernah berharap lebih pada Tuhan, sudah bagus kelasnya tak dipisah.

Tapi kadangkala, posisinya sering membuatnya merasa kesepian. Saat Daichi duduk bersebrangan dengan orang lain dan membicarakan topik di luar pelajaran, Sugawara merasa jauh sekali. Jauh—dan tak diundang. Menguping rasanya membuat Sugawara berdosa.

Kadang pembicaraan itu menjurus porno—seperti membahas tipikal gadis majalah impian atau sebagainya, dan Sugawara tak bisa mendengar lebih jelas karena mereka semua mengobrol dengan berbisik sayup. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian. Memang ya, Daichi yang diperhatikannya hanya menampakkan wajah bermasalah dengan lidah mendecak dan pipi yang merah. Tapi justru karena ekspresi yang lain sendiri itulah, Sugawara merasa tergelitik, dan kehilangan rasa waspadanya hingga suatu ketika ia tertangkap basah tengah mengamati Daichi yang secara tidak sengaja membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Ups."

Sugawara hanya bisa nyengir—melakukan apa saja selain buang muka. Detik berikutnya ia merasa malu luarbiasa karena Daichi hanya menatapnya diam dengan ekspresi normal dan berpaling kemudian.

"Hei, Daichi? Kau dengar tidak?"

"Eh—apa?"

"Ah kau ini!"

"Maaf, maaf. Tolong ulangi lagi haha."

Saat itu Sugawara merasa—ah, masih terlalu cepat ya. Terlalu cepat untuk mengharapkan respon wajah yang sama seperti saat Daichi berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat yang lainnya Sugawara membuka kontak bekal berlapis kain hitam yang ia bawa dari rumah. Keuangan menipis akibat tugas praktik yang memakan biaya membuat Sugawara berhenti jajan sementara. Bekal yang tergolong tidak mewah namun masih menggugah selera—Ada telur dadar asin, tomat-tomat mini sebagai _garnish_, sosis, dan sayuran dengan mayones. Beberapa anak perempuan melihat dan tidak sedikit yang bertanya siapa sosok yang membuatkan bekalnya karena tertata rapi dan cukup cantik—mengingat bahan yang dipakai sangat biasa dan sedikit. Sugawara tertawa malu-malu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekumpulan perempuan bergumam maklum.

"Sudah terlihat dari wajahmu sih kalau kamu tipe yang terampil di dapur."

"Aku iri—"

Sugawara hanya memiringkan kepala dengan bibir mingkem. Apa maksudnya 'sudah kelihatan'? Kalau saja mereka tahu malam-malam Sugawara menunggu nasi matang sambil angkat barbel 1kg bergantian di salah satu genggaman supaya otot lengannya tak mengendur. Atau bagaimana ia yang berlarian dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkari pinggang ke dapur sekedar untuk mematikan kompor yang baru saja dipakai untuk memanaskan sayur.

Kalau Sugawara terampil tentu ia akan memasak bekal untuk dirinya sendiri setiap hari—bukan hanya saat kemiskinan melanda.

Sugawara mungkin bukan pemasak yang buruk—tapi ia ceroboh dan punya penyakit gampang lupa. Itu sebabnya ia lebih senang membeli roti yakisoba di kantin daripada repot-repot mencuci boks bentou dan memasak.

"Hm… Bekalnya kelihatan enak."

Nasi di kerongkongannya macet ketika komentar ringan dengan suara yang familiar terdengar. Sugawara berkedip—melihat sesosok pemuda berambut cepak duduk di depan mejanya dengan kasual. Sugawara sampai lupa menutup mulut dengan layak.

"Em—kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhuk uhuk! Tidak—" Sugawara menepuk-nepuk dada, berpura-pura tersedak untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga lawan bicara. Sumpah, salah tingkahnya melewati batas.

Daichi yang simpati pun menawarkan air botolnya tapi Sugawara menolak karena telah mengeluarkan air botol miliknya lebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya orang yang selama ini menjadi objek pengamatan (belum jadi fantasi untungnya) kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, sambil membuka kotak bekal bermotif panda dengan warna ungu cerah—

"Apa? Kalau kau mau komentar soal kotak bekalku, lebih baik tidak perlu. Ini milik adikku—kotak bekal kami tertukar."

Sugawara terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkomentar tentang isinya, bukan tempatnya."

"Kenapa dengan isinya?"

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"_Nah_. Ibuku yang menyiapkan. Dia selalu membungkus bekal kami dengan kain yang sama jadi karena hari ini adikku terburu-buru, ia mengambil kotak yang salah."

"Jadi—" Sugawara tidak sedang memadang, wajahnya jelas berpikir, "Kau suka _curry_ hm?"

Mengetahui bekal yang Daichi bawa, Sugawara hanya ingin melanjutkan konversasi secara alamiah. Terlalu sayang untuk mematung bisu. Dan terlalu canggung juga untuk dilakukan.

"Lumayan," oh, Daichi memamerkan cengiran bersahabatnya yang langka_, _"Tapi kalau kau tanya makanan kesukaanku—jawabannya Shoyu ramen."

"Ah, kalau kau bilang ramen—" bunyi sumpit nyaring saat memukul dinding kotak bekal, "Di dekat sini ada restoran ramen yang katanya enak."

"Ya, ya. Kedai yang serba merah itu kan? Aku sering mampir kesana dengan anak-anak."

Gantian Sugawara yang memamerkan cengiran.

"Hoo,"

"Kau sudah pernah mampir, Sugawara?"

'_Kau sudah pernah mampir, Sugawara?'_

Suara itu berkumandang, berulang di dalam pikirannya seperti gema.

Sugawara tidak tahu—

"Belum pernah."

"Yang benar? Kapan-kapan kau harus coba mampir."

—Saat nama belakang itu dipanggil oleh Daichi, rasa senangnya melebihi ekspetasi.

.

.

.

"AH, KOTAK BEKAL DAICHI GAMBARNYA PANDA. HAHAHAH."

"BERISIK, AH! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU PANDA?!"

Orang lewat memang selalu mengganggu suasana—tapi ya sudahlah. Sugawara mafhum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah darimana muncul kesempatan itu, yang Sugawara tahu sekarang Daichi jadi sering menyapanya dengan kalimat tambahan.

Seperti misalnya,

"Oh, pagi Sugawara. Kau sudah mengerjakan rangkuman literatur di jam ketiga?"

"Pagi—eh, dasimu sepertinya agak kusut. Bangun kesiangan?"

"Pagi… Adikku lagi-lagi salah mengambil kotak bekal."

Yang pada akhirnya balasan Sugawara pun bisa membuat mereka cukup untuk bercakap-cakap sampai jam pertama dimulai. Mungkin memang—Sugawara tak menampik diri bahwa ia kadang merasa tidak nyaman karena harus memaksakan pembicaraan supaya Daichi tidak cepat-cepat meninggalkannya ke persemayaman. Alasan yang egois, tentu saja.

Tapi ya intinya, fakta bahwa Sugawara senang—itu tak berubah. Fakta bahwa ia senang saja sudah cukup baginya.

Sugawara sadar, perasaan tertariknya semakin tumbuh melebihi kontrol ketika jam olahraga dimulai. Murid laki-laki berganti pakaian di ruang kelas—sementara perempuan di tempat khusus ganti mereka. Sugawara tahu ia sering memerhatikan Daichi yang sibuk melepas seragamnya secara diam-diam. Biasanya wajah _manly_ itu menghisapnya—tapi kali ini fokusnya berubah dari wajah, turun ke tengkuk yang basah. Lalu turun lagi ke punggung lebar yang terlihat keras.

Otot-otot dan tulang belikat yang bergerak membuat ludah Sugawara tertelan paksa.

Daichi yang memutar badan, membuat kondisinya semakin buruk. Pasti tertangkap basah—pikir Sugawara pada diri sendiri. Buru-buru si rambu kelabu mengenakan kaus olahraganya dan berlari keluar dari kelas mendahului Daichi yang sedikit lamban.

Berani sumpah, Sugawara tak bisa menatap mata lelaki itu setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang bilang, fisik menceritakan karakter dan kebiasaan seseorang. Tapi tidak semuanya berlaku pada Sugawara. Siapa yang sangka kulit seputih pualam itu ternyata sering disiram mentari pagi dan sore. Ketika pada acara-acara tertentu Sugawara sering bergabung dengan tetangga-tetangganya di sebuah lapangan khusus komplek untuk bermain voli.

Memang permainan voli Sugawara tidak begitu mencengangkan—tapi cara berpikir dan menganalisanya dalam sebuah pertandingan patut diapresiasi. Percaya tidak percaya, tim P.E saat praktek voli dengan Sugawara di dalamnya, pasti—dan selalu—memenangkan pertandingan.

Bahkan Daichi yang terkenal sebagai pentolan murid atletik pun mengakuinya.

Dari voli—topik pembicaraan mereka semakin bertambah dan semakin mudah pula bagi Sugawara untuk berbicara dengan Daichi. Bahkan kadang menembus batas privasi—dimana Sugawara menceritakan keluarganya, dan juga sebaliknya. Atau bahkan hal-hal yang bersifat acak—seperti berita di TV, dan hobi, juga gosip—percaya atau tidak, Daichi termasuk orang yang mudah termakan gosip, apalagi jika objek gosipnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Waktu itu pernah ada yang membicarakan di belakang punggung—bahwa Daichi punya teman kencan mahasiswi. Mereka mengaku melihat Daichi berjalan di persimpangan—menjilati es krim masing-masing sambil bercakap. Daichi mengenakan pakaian kasual—begitupun dengan pihak wanita yang rambutnya diikat dengan _schrunchie_.

Kontan objek gosipan menggebrak meja—menyanggah pemberitaan miring yang didapatnya.

"Mahasiswi mana idiot itu adikku!"

Baru akhir-akhir ini diketahui Sawamura Daichi memiliki adik perempuan yang duduk di bangku SMP dengan penampilan selevel mahasiswi.

Mungkin memang, sejak saat itu kabar 'teman kencan mahasiswi' Daichi terhapus. Tapi,

"Daichi, kudengar kau lolicon?"

"…"

Gosip tak pernah berhenti menerpanya seperti ombak keras.

Untunglah Sugawara bijak—memintanya untuk cuek dengan gosip. Setelah diyakinkan berkali-kali, akhirnya Daichi mulai terbiasa dibicarakan dan pembicaraan itu pun pada akhirnya hanya menjadi angin lewat yang tak pernah dibahas lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koushi Sugawara nyaris menutup mata.

Angin di musim semi menghantarkan rasa kantuk secara tiba-tiba.

Koushi Sugawara membuka mata cepat-cepat.

Pemandangan kaburnya kali ini terlihat berbeda. Daichi tidak sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman yang biasanya. Tapi kepada laki-laki yang belum lama kelasnya dipindahkan ke kelas Sugawara.

Awalnya Sugawara tak mengambil pusing, tapi setiap kali matanya berkedip, orang itu seperti mempersempit jaraknya dengan Daichi yang notabene-nya duduk persis di sebelahnya. Semua orang berpikir, Daichi dan orang itu seperti menguarkan aura persaingan yang kuat di setiap interaksi mereka. Tapi bagi Sugawara—pemandangan itu seperti adegan PDKT dari cerpen picisan.

Pagi ini dengan kasualnya sang sosok ketiga menghampiri Daichi dan merangkul seenak dengkul. Sugawara tahu Daichi selalu memasang wajah kesal tiap kali orang itu melakukan kontak fisik yang diiringi dengan cemooh panas perusak pagi.

Seperti,

"Heyy—kapten, jangan sampai kalah lagi ya di praktek renang nanti."

Tapi Sugawara juga tahu bahwa si pihak ketiga ini merasa senang karena Daichi selalu ekspresif di depannya—bahkan topeng ke-_manly_-annya bisa retak berkeping-keping hanya karena sebuah komen bernada provokatif.

"Oh—tentu saja, tentu saja. Jangan lupa pemanasan atau kau bisa tenggelam bahkan sebelum penilaian." Daichi sering menyambutnya dengan sindiran yang tak kalah kencang.

"Hei Kuroo, kenapa kau panggil Daichi dengan sebutan kapten?"

"Mm? Panggilan spesial, tentu saja."

Sungguh jawaban yang tak memuaskan dahaga. Bahkan Daichi menganggapnya sebagai sindiran tambahan.

Akhir-akhir ini pula, Daichi sering disama-samakan dengan si pihak ketiga. Karena memang dalam satu hal—sifatmereka begitu serupa. Seperti fakta bahwa keduanya pandai berbaur, dan sama kuatnya ketika adu panco. Pertandingan fisik mereka sudah menjadi rutinitas yang paling ditunggu sekali oleh penghuni kelas. Sampai rasanya seluruh murid tenggelam dalam drama yang Kuroo Tetsurou—ya, si orang ketiga itu—buat dan Sugawara kembali merasa jauh. Jauh seperti posisi awal dimana ia hanya bisa memandang, tak ada ikut campur.

Suatu ketika, di jam '_self-study_' tiba, Sugawara mulai memberanikan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat nyamannya menghampiri meja Daichi yang selalu ramai dikunjungi. Meninggalkan sesi belajar yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan di setiap jam '_self-study_'.

Kegiatan yang sama sedang terjadi hari itu—dan Sugawara berniat untuk mengintip. Daichi adu panco seperti biasa dengan Kuroo, dan taruhannya semangkuk shoyu ramen. Bukan main—Kuroo memang sama kuatnya dengan Daichi, otot keduanya mengeras, membuat Sugawara sadar, bahkan angkat barbel sejam setiap hari pun takkan cukup untuk menandinginya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang menang?"

"Seri?"

"Ah! Mana ada seri di panco."

"Kalau begitu tunggu siapa yang kelelahan lebih awal."

Bisik-bisik merayap di setiap kepala penonton. Nyatanya mereka tidak perlu menunggu siapa yang kelelahan paling pertama.

Kuroo dengan wajah pongahnya menatap lawan panco. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya—membuat Daichi lengah dan kecolongan.

BAM.

Lengan itu dibanting kuat. Sekejap kedipan, Daichi berhutang sepiring shouyu ramen. Dan ia berniat akan melunasinya langsung di tempat. Lebih cepat—lebih baik, katanya.

"Nih, uangnya—"

"Siapa yang minta uang, aku minta ramen."

"Kau bisa beli ramen itu dengan uang—"

Kuroo menggeleng dengan telunjuk mengudara,

"Kesepakatannya kau belikan aku ramen, bukannya 'memberikan aku uang untuk membeli ramen'."

"Tsk! Dasar menyebalkan."

"Jadi, sepulang sekolah—kutunggu traktirannya~"

.

.

.

"Kuroo dan Daichi akan keluar bersama seperti mukjizat saja."

Bagi Sugawara—semuanya seperti sebuah rencana kencan yang mulus melebihi aspal baru.

Saat bel pulang berdentang, Daichi pamit padanya. Sugawara membalas lambaian dengan tenang. Kuroo yang berdiri persis di sebelah Daichi—yang entah, hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak—menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat iris tajam itu menghujam cokelat kelabu Sugawara.

"Sampai jumpa—Koushi."

"…"

Barulah Sugawara merasa, orang ini licik—seperti kucing liar. Kucing liar yang suka mencuri sarden di dalam tudung saji. Sebelum ada yang mengklaim hak kepemilikan sarden—kucing itu takkan berhenti melancarkan serangan-serangan sampai tujuannya tercapai.

Meskipun ia harus memertaruhkan nyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sugawara tak menutup mata. Angin lembut musim semi tak bisa meruntuhkan determinasinya. Ia memilih jalan yang dianggap paling kecil kemungkinan untuk menghasilkan penyesalan.

Kalau biasanya pada jam tenang seperti istirahat Sugawara akan berdiam paku memakan sepotong roti dengan harapan menunggu seseorang, kini ia melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Kursi duduknya akan berdecit, dan mejanya bergeser sedikit. Bungkusan-bungkusan roti digenggam erat, ketika kaki-kaki itu melangkah pergi.

Sugawara tidak pergi secara literal, faktanya ia datang—ia pulang kembali ke posisi asal—posisi yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Dengan pembawaan setenang mungkin, ia menempati kursi di sebelah kanan Daichi—ketika Kuroo saat itu duduk di sebelah kiri. Roti yang dibawanya bukanlah stok untuk dimakan nanti—jumlahnya ada dua karena yang satunya memang untuk diberikan kepada Daichi secara cuma-cuma.

"Untukmu—"

Meskipun Sugawara tahu, roti rasa kari takkan sama dengan kari asli.

"Sejak kapan kau makan roti kari? Biasanya yakisoba?"

Dan senyum itu lepas landas. Berpangku pipi, Sugawara menyodorkan rotinya secara paksa terhadap genggaman Daichi yang penuh celah. Telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan—hangat.

"Sejak aku tahu kalau kau lumayan suka kari."

"Heh."

Sugawara bisa mendengar Kuroo di seberang pandang, mendengus. Tapi baginya, itu pertanda bagus.

Bagus karena dengusan menandakan peringatan. Dan peringatan menandakan bahwa eksistensi Sugawara adalah rival yang patut diwaspadai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : UHUK. Ngetik ini rasanya campur aduk. Gue pengen bikin SugaDai yang ga mengurangi fakta bahwa Daichi manly dan Suga itu manis—akhirnya jadi begini. Gue sadar dengan iman dan pikiran yang sehat, gue juga ga paham kenapa lebih suka Sugadai ketimbang Daisuga. Tanya kenapa. Selera aneh bikin gue kesiksa men. Nyari asupan pair ini susahnya kayak cebok pake satu jari (?). gue masih belum punya temen FG-an di pair ini pls. emang sih gue ga nolak reverse—tapi ya hati gue lebih ngunggulin SugaDai GIMANA DONG. Halp.

Trus gue pake Kuroo sebagai orang ketiga karena gue juga suka KurooDai. Gue ngerusak karakter mereka banget di fic ini DOHHHHH :)))))

Dan sepertinya bener kalo gue punya kink suka uke!Dai… pasalnya gue juga ga keberatan nambah si Kapten Shiratorizawa sebagai seme Daichi—karna makin rame makin oke #Jir #ShamelesslyAdmitIt

Dan gue bingung soal ngasih judul #pening. Seadanya lah ya yang penting banzaiii gue ngetik OTP ajaib ini AKJHHKSHLSHLFOFLEFROPS. Gue sangat mengapresiasi siapapun yang bikin SugaDai—meskipun cuman 1 paragraf #desperate


End file.
